More Than Just Friends
by T.Pizzle50.GK
Summary: This is a Zuko/OC story. I have been dying to write this! Anyways its starts fromt the very beggining and I will be following the series as close as I can by the end of it they will fall in love and all that fluffy stuff but it's pretty fluffly throughout the whole thing. I hope you like it! :)
1. Chapter 1

**More Than Just Friends-**

**Chapter 1: Finding the Avatar**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender**

**A/N: This is the edited version of the first chapter because the first time I posted this I didn't proof read and this is better so here you go!**

"Finally," Zuko said as he saw a bright blue light shoot up into the air. He turned to face his uncle and best friend. "Uncle, do you realize what this means?"

"I won't get to finish my game?" Iroh said looking at his wooden cards of the elements.

"It means my search is about to come to an end." Zuko said turning away. Iroh sighed loudly. "That light came from an incredibly powerful source. It has to be him!" Zuko said pointing in the direction of the light, once again turning to face his uncle and best friend.

"Or it's just a celestial light. We've been down this road before prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing." Iroh said placing a card down on the table. "Please sit, why don't you enjoy a cup of calming Jasmine tea?"

"I don't need any calming tea; I need to capture the avatar. Hounds man, head a course for the light," Zuko shouted.

"Well I would love a cup of calming tea, Uncle Iroh." Zuko's best friend stated.

"Oh of course, miss Jasmine. I'm sure Jasmine tea is your favorite since it has your name." Iroh smiled and poured the girl a cup of tea and handed it to her.

She gladly took the cup and chuckled. "Why thank you Uncle Iroh. And, for the last time you can call me Jamie." She took a sip and walked up to Zuko and wrapped her arm around his.

"Uncle, you're the only person that still calls James, Jasmine. My whole life I've known her as Jamie or James." Zuko said rolling his eyes as he turned back to face the front of the boat, bringing Jamie with him. "Are you cold?" Zuko asked turning to his best friend who was wrapped tightly in a blanket.

"Yeah, but we're in the South Pole. It's not exactly warm here." The girl said shrugging taking another sip of her tea.

"It's funny how you're a water bender, but you hate the cold." Zuko said wrapping his arm around her shoulder and raising his body temperature to heat the girl.

"It is funny, but then again I was also raised in the Fire Nation. I'm not used to the cold like I'm supposed to be." Jamie took another sip of her tea. "My father says I was adopted. I don't believe him. I bet he just took me away from my family." Jamie looked to the ground. "Well I'm going to go inside it's getting a little too cold out here." She looked up at Zuko who gave her a half smile. She then kissed him on the cheek before going inside to her room.

-A few hours later-

"I'm going to bed now." Iroh yawned. "A man needs his rest. Prince Zuko you need some sleep. Even if you're right and the Avatar is alive. You won't find him. Your father, grandfather, and great grandfather all tried and failed."

"Because their honor didn't hinge on the Avatar's capture. Mine does. This coward's hundred years in hiding is over." Zuko turned to look out over the railing as his uncle turned to go inside.

"You should come inside it's freezing out here. Miss Jasmine is in her room waiting for you." Zuko sighed and turned to go inside the boat's interior. He made his way down a corridor to Jamie's room.

Zuko knocked softly on her door. "Come in," he heard her say. When he opened the door she was sitting at her table in front of a mirror brushing her long thick dark, almost black, brown hair. Zuko walked over and sat on her bed and watched her finish brushing her hair. When she finished she sat her brush down on the table and walked over to Zuko. He laid down on the bed and moved as close as he could till his back was pressed up against the wall. Then Jamie laid down on the bed with her back against Zuko's chest as he wrapped an arm around her waist to pull her close.

This was routine for the two. They would sleep in each other's beds in each other's arms every other night switching rooms. To the crew, they were a couple. To them, it was just what they have been doing since they were banished. They didn't see each other anything more than friends. They never thought of themselves as a couple; just two really good friends that have been through a lot together. They sleep with each other to block out the nightmares that their banishment cost them. They feel safe in each other's arms.

-Next Day-

Jamie stood next to Iroh as he was perfecting Zuko's fire bending. "Again," Iroh told Zuko. Zuko threw his arms out as fire shot at the two fire benders that were there to help train him. As they moved toward him, he leaped in the air and shot at them again before landing back on his feet holding his hands out to them in fists ready to strike again.

"No, power in fire bending comes from the breath not the muscles. The breath becomes energy in the body, the energy extends past your limbs and becomes fire," Iroh shot fire at Zuko stopping before it hit him in the face. "Get it right this time."

"Enough, I've been drilling this sequence all day. Teach me the next set. I'm more than read." Zuko stood in front of Iroh with his fists clenched at his sides.

"No, you are impatient. You have yet to master your bending basics." Iroh said sitting down on his stool. "Drill it again!"

Zuko growled and kicked fire at one of his trainers knocking him off his feet. "The sages tell us that the Avatar is the last air bender. He must be over a hundred years old by now. He's had a century to master the four elements. I will need more than basic fire bending to defeat him. You will teach me the advanced set."

"Very well, but first I must finish my roast duck." Iroh picked up some chopsticks and a bowl of roast duck and started chowing down. Jamie covered her mouth to keep from laughing, but a chuckle escaped her lips before she could stop it. Zuko turned to her and glared at her before growling and turning around to fire bend at the other trainer.

Zuko stormed off inside the cabin of the boat towards his room. "Well I guess he's done for the day," Jamie said turning her focus to Iroh. "Uncle Iroh, do you mind if I use Zuko's trainers to practice my water bending on? I still need to practice my basics."

Iroh nodded finishing off the rest of his roast duck. "Why yes of course Miss Jasmine. If you don't mind I am going to take a nap." Jamie nodded as Iroh stood to go to his room. She started out with her breathing and then moved through the stances before summoning water towards her so she could fight her opponents.

The two fire bending trainers went easy on her since she was still having trouble water bending. She never had a real water bending teacher but Iroh had gotten her a water bending scroll and he helped her to the best of his abilities. She caught on fast but without a teacher struggled when she sparred.

A few hours past and Zuko walked out on the balcony of the highest floor of the ship, where the captain and some crew members worked to keep the ship running. He watched his best friend spar his trainers. He loved watching her water bend. It wasn't anything like fire bending. It was peaceful and flowing. It calmed him to watch her.

Out of the corner of his eye Zuko saw a flare go off into the sky he quickly moved to his telescope to see what it was.

"The last air bender, quite agile for his old age." Zuko turned to his crew members. "Wake my uncle. Tell him I found the Avatar. A well as his hiding place." Zuko leaned over the railing to call to Jamie. "Jamie! Come up here quick, I've got great news." Jamie looked up to see who had called her name. She didn't see the fire ball coming her way and got hit right in the stomach. She flew back a few feet and landed on her back. She wrapped an arm around her stomach where the fir ball hit her and rolled over on her side before sitting up on her knees. The trainers ran towards her to see if she was okay.

Zuko saw what happened and ran back into the cabin and ran down the stairs as fast as he could to get to his best friend. When he got to the deck he raced over to Jamie and pushed the trainers away from her. "Get away from her," he screamed at them. "Jamie are you okay?" Zuko kneeled down next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with tears streaming down her face.

"It's okay, don't hurt him. I wasn't paying attention he didn't mean to hurt me. Just take me to my room, please before I bleed to death." Jamie was holding her stomach; when she pulled her hands away Zuko saw the blood.

"It'll be okay. I'll get you to your room. I'll have one of the crew members bring you some water to heal yourself. I promise I won't lose my temper as long as you're okay." Zuko said as he picked Jamie up bridal style and ran towards her room. He laid her on her bed and kissed her forehead. "Don't leave this room until I come back. I'll have a crew member bring you water and some bandages."

"Zuko, where are you going? Can't you stay with me?" Jamie cringed at the pain in her stomach.

"No, I can't stay with you. I wish I could but I found the Avatar and his hiding place. I need to go get ready to invade and capture him. I will come tell you the good news when I get back. But, I have to go." Zuko planted another kiss on her forehead before turning and walking out the door. He ran back up the stairs to the control room and gave orders to a crew member to bring water and bandages to Jamie's room. Zuko then ran back to his room to get ready for the invasion.

Back in Jamie's room she could hear the commotion outside her door. Just like Zuko said a crew member came to her room to drop off water and bandages. She removed her top since most of it was burned away, she didn't need it anymore. She secured her bright blue hair clip that is as bright as her eyes in her hair and bended the water from the bowl onto her hand. When it started to glow she then placed it on her stomach. She winced at first but then relaxed as the water soothed her burn. She let the water drip from her wound as she grabbed the bandages. She wrapped it around her wound. She then put a robe on and walked across the hall to Zuko's room.

When she walked in there was a staff leaning against his dresser. She walked over to it and picked it up to look at it closer. She turned around to lean up against the dresser. When she looked up she saw a young boy with tattoos standing outside Zuko's door and gasped.

"My staff!" The boy cried. "Hand it over and I won't hurt you." The boy said to her stepping into the room. Jamie dropped the staff as the door closed behind the boy.

"Looks like I underestimated you." Jamie saw Zuko and ran over to him and stood behind him. Zuko got into a fighting stance as the boy backed towards his staff and Jamie pressing herself against the door. Zuko shot fire at the boy who easily dodged it again and again. Finally the boy darted under Zuko's legs and stayed behind him as Zuko frantically shot fire around him in hopes to hit the boy. The boy spun a ball of air and rode it around the room to get away from Zuko's fire bending bursts. He then took a poster hanging from the wall and wrapped it around Zuko and grabbed his staff off the floor. Jamie then moved into a fighting stance knowing Zuko would be mad at her for not fighting when she could have. Zuko easily burned the poster and got into another fighting stance. The boy then air bended the mattress from the bed at Zuko; slamming him into the wall and then into the ceiling. Jamie then moved away from the door and backed up against the wall not wanting to get hurt by the boy. Zuko then got up to run out of the room. "Stay here," Zuko told Jamie. She nodded and slid her back down the wall and sat on the floor.

When she thought that everything calmed down Jamie went out of Zuko's room and to the deck of the boat. She ran up to Zuko who was panting and she turned and saw a bison flying not so far behind them and a girl screaming Aang. "I told you to stay in my room!" Zuko yelled at Jamie.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Then all of a sudden a water tornado came up from behind the boat with the boy inside. Jamie grabbed Zuko's hand now terrified as the boy landed on the boat and spun the water around him and pushed it out making Jamie and Zuko fall off the edge of the boat. Zuko was hanging on to the edge of the boat as Jamie was hanging on to the chain that held the anchor. Some kid picked up the staff and Zuko grabbed it. The kid hit Zuko in the head with the staff making Zuko fall and grab ahold of the chain just above Jamie. The kid yelled, "That's from the water tribe," as Zuko fell. Zuko climbed up the side of the boat as the bison flew off.

"Jamie you can come up now, do you need help?" Zuko yelled from the deck of the boat. Zuko looked towards the bison that flew away. "Shoot them down!" Then his uncle and another fir bender shot a fire ball at them. The Avatar deflected it into the side of the glacier next to them and ice broke off of it and came crashing down on the boat.

Jamie put a foot in between one of the chain links to help her climb, when she tried to pull it out it got stuck. "Zuko my foot's stuck. I can't get it out!" Jamie yelled. Zuko then turned and yelled up at the captain.

"Don't drop the anchor!" Zuko leaned over the edge of the boat to talk to Jamie again. "It'll be okay. Just hang on."

-Up in the control center-

"What did he say?" The captain asked.

"Drop the anchor sir." One of the crew members said looking at the captain.

The captain nodded and went to his microphone to notify the boiler room that controls the anchor. "Drop the anchor."

-Back down on the deck-

Zuko looked to his uncle as if he were telling him he would be right back. Zuko turned and was about to go back over the edge to rescue his best friend when he heard a scream and a loud splash. Zuko looked over the edge of the boat and saw nothing but the chain of the anchor. "Jamie, no!" Zuko yelled and threw off his armor and jumped off the edge of the boat into the water. He swam down to almost the ocean floor, when he saw her struggling to pull her foot out of the chain. He could tell Jamie didn't have enough time to take a breath before going under because she was starting to panic and he knew that Jamie doesn't panic. He swam over to her and helped her get her foot unstuck. Once her foot was released from the chain she passed out from lack of air. Zuko grabbed her before she could float away and swam to the surface.

When Zuko reached the surface the crew put a ladder down for him to climb up. When he got on to the deck of the boat he laid Jamie down on the floor of the deck. He sat down next to the unconscious girl panting. He touched his hand to her cheek and started crying out her name, "Jamie, please wake up. James? Jasmine?" Zuko started crying; he laid his head down on her heart and heard its soft beat weakening. He leaned down and softly pressed his lips to her. When he pulled away Jamie started to cough. She leaned over on her side and started to throw up water that she swallowed. When she finished puking, Zuko pulled her into a hug as she started crying. "I thought I lost you." Zuko held Jamie close to him. "I want to know who gave the order to drop the anchor. I said to not drop it." Zuko stood up taking Jamie with him. He held her close as his uncle came up to them and wrapped a towel around them both. "Uncle, find the man who said to drop the anchor and put him in the brig for further questioning." Zuko's uncle nodded as Zuko walked Jamie to his room. He put his mattress back on his bed frame.

Jamie laid down after throwing the towel in the hamper. She wrapped herself in the blanket that was lying on Zuko's bed as she tried to calm her shivering. "You need to dry off. Can you water bend the water away from your body? I'll be right back I have to check on the boat. A bunch of ice fell on to the front damaging it." Zuko kissed Jamie on the forehead before leaving her alone in the room. He walked out on deck and saw there was more ice than he thought. He turned and saw a few of the fire benders heating up some ice that his men were stuck in. "Dig the ship out and follow them! As soon as you're done with that." Zuko said and awkwardly went back inside to his room. When he walked in Jamie was in her undergarments sitting on the bed with her back towards the door. Zuko walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders as he watched her trace the scar that his father had given her.


	2. Chapter 2-Zhao

**More Than Just Friends**

**Chapter 2: Zhao **

**Setting: Fire Nation Harbor in Earth Kingdom :P**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own F***ing ATLA .**

**A/N: Sorry it's been a while I feel bad but I've had a boat load of school projects to do so I couldn't finish writing this chapter. Anyways, I got grounded so I've had time to do nothing but write and do homework. -_- But I got my iPod and phone back so hurray! I really can't live without technology. Thank god my mom didn't take my laptop! Haha anyways here is chapter 2!**

Zuko, Iroh, and Jamie walked off Zuko's boat talking, "Uncle, I want the repairs done as quickly as possible. I don't want to stay too long and risk losing his trail.

"You mean the Avatar."

"Don't mention his name on these docks. Once word gets out that he's alive, every fire bender will be out looking for him." Zuko said getting up into his uncle's face. "And, I don't want anyone getting in the way."

"Getting in the way of what, prince Zuko?"

"Captain, Zhao." Zuko said crossing his arms.

"It's commander now. And General Iroh, great hero of our nation."

"Retired general," Iroh said.

"The brother and son of the Fire Lord are welcome guests anytime. What brings you to my harbor?"

"Our ship is being repaired." Iroh said motioning to the damaged ship.

"That's quite a bit of damage."

"Yes, you wouldn't believe what happened." Zuko stated. "Uncle, tell commander Zhao what happened."

"Yes, I will do that." Iroh looked towards Zhao to explain. "It was incredible-" before he could further explain Jamie stepped in between the men.

"Well you see, we collided with an Earth Kingdom ship causing a lot of damage. It was really intense." Jamie explained.

"Jamie! My daughter, it's so nice to see you again. That is very interesting how that happened. You must regale me with all the thrilling details. Join me for a drink?" Zhao said leaning into Jamie so that he was a few inches from her face.

"Sorry, but we have to go." Zuko said grabbing Jamie's hand and starting to walk away.

"Iroh grabbed Zuko by the shoulder and pulled him back. "Prince Zuko, show commander Zhao some respect." Iroh turned back to Zhao, "We would be honored to join you. Do you have any Ginseng Tea?" Iroh said following Zhao. "It's my favorite."

Zuko growled and blew steam out of his nose before following Zhao and Iroh. Jamie grabbed Zuko's hand, "Zuko, it's okay we will have plenty of time to capture the Avatar."

Zuko pulled Jamie in for a hug and wrapped his arm around her waist before walking again. "Thanks Jamie for reassuring me, but I don't think it will help." Zuko said planting a kiss on Jamie's forehead before walking into Zhao's tent.

"And, by years end the Earth Kingdom Capitol will be under our rule. The Fire Lord will finally claim victory in this war." Zhao said once the two friends entered.

"If my father thinks that the rest of the world will follow him willingly, then he is a fool." Zuko said sitting down in a chair and pulling Jamie on to his lap.

"Two years have done little then temper your tongue. So, how is your search for the Avatar going?" Zhao said as Iroh knocked down some battle equipment.

"Eh, my fault entirely." Iroh said slowly walking away.

"We haven't found him yet." Zuko said rubbing a hand up and down Jamie's back.

"Do you really expect to? The Avatar died a hundred years ago, along with the rest of the air benders." Zhao said glaring at Zuko. Then he smiled, "Unless you have found some evidence that the Avatar is alive."

"No, nothing," Zuko said looking away from Zhao. Jamie could feel the heat of Zuko's hand on her back as his temper rose.

"Prince Zuko, the Avatar is the only one who can stop the Fire Nation from winning this war. If you have an ounce of loyalty left you would tell me what you've found." Zhao said standing up and leaning over to Zuko getting in his face.

"I haven't found anything. It's like you said, the Avatar probably died a long time ago." Zuko pulled Jamie up off his lap and stood up. "Come on Uncle, we're going." Zuko started walking out of the room with Jamie following close behind when two guards blocked their path while on stepped in the room to talk to Zhao.

"Commander Zhao, we interrogated the crew as you instructed. It confirmed, prince Zuko had the Avatar in custody, but let him escape."

"Now remind me how exactly was your ship damaged?" Zhao said walking up behind Zuko.

Zuko turned and started walking back towards the chair he was sitting in earlier while grabbing Jamie's hand and pulling her with him on the way. He sat down in the chair and pulled Jamie on his lap again without saying a word. Iroh sat in the chair next to Zuko's as Zhao paced in front of the chairs while asking Zuko questions. Zuko explained everything that happened.

"So a twelve year old boy bested you and your fire benders? You're more pathetic than I thought."

"I underestimated him once, but it will not happen again."

"No it will not, 'cause you won't have a second chance."

"Command Zhao, I've been hunting the Avatar for two years and I-" Zhao cut Zuko off.

"And you've failed, capturing the Avatar is too important to leave in a teenager's hands. He's mine now. Come on Jamie, you don't deserve to stay with him. You're coming with me." Zhao said grabbing Jamie by the wrist and pulling her off of Zuko's lap. Zuko jumped out of his chair to attack Zhao, but two guards grabbed him and held him back. "Keep him here." Zhao said walking away with his hand still tightly around Jamie's wrist. She looked back at Zuko with pleading eyes to get her away from her father. Zuko didn't do anything but kick the table and flipping it.

"More tea please," Iroh said as Zhao pulled Jamie out of the room.

-Later that day-

"My search party is ready. Once I'm out to sea my guards will escort you back to your ship, and you'll be free to go." Zhao said walking into the tent that held Iroh and Zuko.

"Why, are you worried I'm going to try and stop you?" Zhao laughed.

"You stop me, impossible."

"Don't underestimate me Zhao. I will capture the Avatar before you."

"Prince Zuko, that's enough." Iroh said standing up.

"You can't compete with me. I have hundreds of war ships under my command. And you, you're just a banished prince. No home, no allies, your own father doesn't even want you."

"You're wrong. Once I deliver the Avatar to my father he will welcome me home with honor and restore my rightful place on the throne."

"If your father really wanted you home, he would have let you return by now. Avatar or no Avatar, but in his eyes you are a failure and a disgrace to the Fire Nation."

"That's not true."

"You have the scar to prove it."

"Maybe you'd like one to match."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Agni Kai at sunset, and I want Jamie back too."

"Very well, it's a shame that your father won't be here to watch me humiliate you. I guess your uncle will do." Zhao said stepping out of the tent.

"Prince Zuko, have you forgotten what happened last time you dueled a master?"

"I will never forget."

-At sunset-

Zuko was kneeling in front of his uncle facing away from Zhao with his shirt off and a vest-like fabric around his shoulders.

"Remember your fire bending basics, prince Zuko. They are you greatest weapons." Iroh told Zuko.

"I refuse to let him win." Zuko said standing up and letting the fabric slip from his shoulders.

"This will be over quickly." Zhao said as he stood up.

The two fire benders quickly got into fire bending stances as a gong was rung. Zuko made the first move by punching fire at Zhao. Zhao quickly stepped to the side to dodge the fire as Zuko kept punching fire at him.

"Basics Zuko! Break his roots!" Iroh yelled from the side lines. Zhao started punching fire at Zuko pushing him back and then finally knocking him off his feet. Zhao stood above Zuko and punched fire at him. Zuko quickly reacted by spinning around and knocking Zhao off his feet as Zuko stuck his landing. Zuko shot fire at Zhao's feet making him stumble backwards and then finally kicking fire at him knocking him off his feet again. Zuko stood above Zhao ready to end it.

"Do it!" Zhao yelled at Zuko. Zuko shot fire at Zhao missing on purpose. "That's it? Your father raised a coward."

"Next time you get in my way, I promise I won't hold back." Zuko said walking back towards his uncle.

Zhao kicked fire at Zuko to be stopped and pushed the ground by Iroh. "No prince Zuko, do not take your victory," Iroh said grabbing Zuko who was going to attack Zhao. Turning back to Zhao Iroh spoke, "So this is how the great commander Zhao acts in defeat? Disgraceful, even in exile my nephew is more honorable than you. Thanks again for the tea. It was delicious."

As Zuko turned with his uncle to leave Jamie came running up. "Zuko!" She yelled as she leaped into his arms. "I'm so glad you're okay." She told him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Zuko smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist giving her a tight squeeze before setting her back down on the ground and taking her hand as they walked out. "Did you really mean that Uncle?" Zuko asked his uncle.

"Of course, I told you ginseng tea is my favorite." Iroh told Zuko as they walked back to Zuko's ship.

**A/N: YES! I'm finally done! I absolutely hated writing this chapter :P but it had to be done so you can meet Zhao and find out that he is Jamie's father. If you didn't noticed Jamie doesn't like to be around her father. You will find out why later. I can't wait to tell you all the extra stuff that happened between Zuko and Jamie in the past. I think it's pretty intense anyways the next chapter will be when they go to Kyoshi Island and try to capture Aang again. Okay and one more thing, I was thinking of getting an Instagram or a twitter or both depending on what you guys want. I kind of wanted to use that to get information out to you guys on when I'll be updating and why I won't for a while because it's kind of too much work to keep telling you on here but please PM me or Review if you think that would be a good idea. Also, I could not believe how many people have read this and review just my first chapter. My other fan fiction didn't get those many reviews on the first chapter so thank you so much for R&R **


	3. Chapter 3-Kyoshi Island

**More Than Just Friends**

**Chapter 3: Kyoshi Island**

**Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA :'(**

Zuko was sitting on the floor in front of his table filled with lit candles. The candles' flame would rise and fall accordingly to Zuko's breathing as he meditated. Jamie was calmly spread out on Zuko's bed reading a water bending scroll. Then all of a sudden the door opened. Jamie looked up and smiled, it was Iroh.

"The only reason you should be interrupting me is if you have news about the Avatar." Zuko said opening his eyes. Jamie put her scroll down and swung her legs over the edge of the bed to sit up.

"Well there is new prince Zuko, but you might not like it. Don't get too upset." Iroh said calmly.

"Uncle, you taught me that keeping a level head is a sign of a great leader. Now whatever you have to say I'm sure I can take it." Zuko said in the calmest voice he could manage.

"Okay then, we have no idea where he is." Iroh said. Then all of a sudden the small candle flames went wild hitting the ceiling.

"What?" Zuko yelled as he stood up and faced his uncle. Jamie fell backwards onto the bed covering her face.

"You really should open a window in here." Iroh said taking out a fan and fanning himself. Jamie snickered under her hand.

"Give me the map." Zuko said grabbing the map from his uncle.

"Uh, there have been many sightings of the Avatar, but he is impossible to track down."

"How am I going to find him Uncle? He is clearly a master of evasive maneuvering." Zuko said looking down at the map.

"Zuko, you will find him; I know it." Jamie said getting up off the bed and walking over to Zuko.

"Thanks Jamie, you're always there for me." Zuko said wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Now let's go down to the dining room and have some dinner. I'm starving." Jamie said smirking at Zuko and taking the map out of his hand and placing it on the table where the candles sit. She takes Zuko's hand and leads him down stairs to the dining room.

Iroh, Zuko, and Jamie sat down at the table and began to eat their rice as their main entrees are being prepared. When the server came in to give Zuko his lobster he whispered something in his ear.

"The Avatar is on Kyoshi Island?" Zuko asked as he stood up. "Uncle, ready the rhinos; he is not getting away from me this time." Zuko said while walking away.

"Are you going to finish that?" Iroh asked pointing to the lobster.

"I was going to save it for later." Zuko said snatching his lobster up from the table and walking away.

Jamie rolled her eyes and stood up to go to her room. "Well thank you for dinner Uncle Iroh. It was delicious, well of what we had. I will be off to freshen up and assist Zuko in Kyoshi Island." Jamie walked away and up the stairs to her room.

-A few hours later-

Jamie bended water into four water skins that hung on her rhino. When she finished she hopped on and pulled her rhino up to Zuko's.

"Ready to go?" Zuko asked her.

"Yep, promise me one thing first."

"What is it? I'll do anything for you."

"Promise me you won't hurt any innocent people. You're here for the Avatar and the Avatar only." Jamie gripped her reigns as she explained.

"I promise I won't hurt any innocent people." Zuko said with a weak smile.

They could feel the boat pull up to shore. The front gate dropped down and Zuko, Jamie and three other fire benders rode their rhinos off the boat and on to Kyoshi Island.

"I want the Avatar alive." Zuko said to his men as the rode into the town. "Come out Avatar; you can't hide from me forever. Find him." Zuko said to his men. They rode away and left Zuko and Jamie in front of the town's entrance. Then all of a sudden this girl came running towards Zuko and Jamie. Jamie pulled her rhino behind the buildings and climbed off she ran back towards Zuko to see him fighting off the girl. He fire bended towards her and another girl stepped in front blocking the fire. Then another girl jumped at Zuko and knocked him off his rhino.

Jamie watched as Zuko was being surrounded by girls. He kicked fire at each of them and knocked each girl off her feet.

"Nice try Avatar, but these little girls can't save you." Zuko said moving to the center of the town.

"Hey over her," A kid yelled. The kid that Zuko had on his ship, the one that threatened Jamie.

"Finally," Zuko shot fire towards the kid, who dodged each attack. While they fought Jamie ran over to her rhino and hopped on it and went to the center of the town. She bended the water from her water skins and started putting out the fires on the buildings but was soon running out of water.

"Back to the ship! Don't lose sight of them!" Zuko said jumping on his rhino. Then all of a sudden it started raining and all the buildings that were on fire were put out. Jamie looked up and saw a huge water serpent go under water as the Avatar leaped from it. She looked at Zuko who was soaked and she laughed. She, Zuko, and Zuko's men rode back to the boat and put the rhinos away. She then went to her room and changed into clean dry clothes. A few minutes later Zuko came in with different clothes on. They both crawled into her bed and fell asleep.

**A/N: Yeah I know this chapter is really short but hey it's not exciting to write when nothing exciting is going on haha anyways please follow me on Twitter and Instagram I will be giving updates on when I will update my chapters. So my username is the same for both Twitter and Instagram so here it is: t_pizzle50_gk **


	4. Chapter 4- I think it was meant to be

**Chapter 4- I Think It Was Meant To Be**

**Setting: Zuko's boat**

**Disclaimer- I don't own ATLA**

Jamie woke with a fright. It was the worst dream she has had since her and Zuko's banishment from the Fire Nation. She looked over her shoulder and expected to see Zuko lying next to her, but to her surprise he was gone. She got out of bed and walked over to her dresser and got out some clean clothes.

She picked her favorite set of clothing, the one that always got Zuko's attention. It was a red skirt that ended at her ankles with a slit going up to mid-thigh on both sides of the skirt. The top was a red halter top with no sleeves and stopped just above her belly button.

She put half of her hair up into a top knot and let the rest stay down. She left the room bare foot deciding that she is probably not going to leave the ship. She first checked Zuko's room to see if he was there. _Nope, not here. Where could he be?_ Jamie thought. She went up to the main control center to see if he was there, and maybe she could ask the captain where he was.

"Good morning, Miss. Jamie. How did you sleep?" The captain asked when Jamie entered the room.

"I guess I could have slept better, but I don't want to talk about it. Do you know where Zuko went? I can't find him." Jamie said sitting down in a chair that was near the window of the room.

"Oh he and general Iroh went to run some errands. Oh, and happy birthday."

"Well, why thank you captain." Jamie said smiling at the captain. "Do you know when they will be back?"

"No, I do not. Prince Zuko told me to keep you company until he gets back. Would you like some tea? It's your favorite; or that's what Zuko said." The captain said pouring two cups of tea.

"White tea with a hint of peppermint?" Jamie said taking the cup that the captain handed her.

"Ah, so Zuko does know you from inside out doesn't he?" The captain said with a chuckle.

"Ha, yeah he knows me better than I know myself." Jamie smiled at the thought.

"If you don't mind me asking but did a water bender end up in the Fire Nation?" The captain asked sitting in the chair next to Jamie as the two sipped their tea.

"I don't know, my father said that he adopted me from the Northern Water Tribe when I was five. I only remember snippets of when I lived there."

"Well, what do you remember?"

"I remember a girl with white hair held back with the same hair clip as mine. A boy who was older than me by a few years. I remember lots of white, white buildings and wall and stuff like that. Then one day it started snowing black. I remember a lady packing clothes and other important accessories. I remember boarding a metal ship with a man that I didn't know. But, that's all I can remember." Jamie swirled the contents left in her cup with a sad look on her face.

"Well if you didn't come to the Fire Nation, you wouldn't have met Zuko." The captain said trying to cheer her up.

"If my father didn't try to kill me, I would have never met Zuko, or become good friends with him."

"Your father tried to kill you? Why?"

"I'm not sure why, but he paid these two boys that were a few years older than me to kill me. It was on Ember Island. I was playing in the sand on the beach when these two boys who had big knifes in their hands came up to me. I stood up and started backing up. They told me that they were going to kill me so I ran. I ran as fast as I could and as far as I could. Then I ran up this hill. I looked back to see if they were behind me and then I ran into someone. I fell back onto my butt and looked up to see who it was. I didn't know who it was but it was a boy and he asked me if everything was okay. Then the two boys came running up behind us and I crawled behind the boy.

"The two boys told the boy I was hiding behind to give me up, but instead the boy stood up to them and told them to leave me alone. Then he ran over to them and shoved them over. The two boys landed on their knifes. One had a knife stuck in his arm and the other had one stuck in his stomach. They ran off after that."

"So let me guess that's how you met Zuko?"

"Yeah, he brought me into his beach house and that is where I met his mother, and Azula."

"Wow, that's a lot to take in." The captain said taking one last sip of his tea.

"Yeah, Zuko was the only person that knew that those two boys were trying to kill me. He has been very protective of me since. And, now you know." Jamie said filling her cup with tea.

"Does Iroh know?" The captain asked raising his eyebrows.

"No, no he doesn't and I don't plan for him to know. I don't want him treating me differently. I don't want him to think that I'm weak."

"You're not weak. Zuko doesn't treat you like you are weak. I don't think you're weak. I know Iroh. He wouldn't treat you differently, he might love you more like he does Zuko, but he wouldn't think that you're weak." The captain placed a hand on Jamie's shoulder to reassure her.

Jamie smiled and got up from her chair. "Well, I'm going to go change and then make my way to the deck to practice."

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you do that. Prince's orders. Prince Zuko told me that he doesn't want you gross and sweaty when he gets back." The captain said grabbing Jamie's arm. He looked out the window and saw Iroh and Zuko board the ship with a few other crew members holding some stuff in boxes. "Well he's back." The captain said as the door to the control center opened and Zuko walked in.

"Jamie, happy sixteenth birthday." Zuko said with a smile. Jamie walked up to him and hugged him. When she let go he held her hand and whispered in her ear. "I have a surprise for you." Zuko led Jamie out of the control center and down the hall towards his room. When he opened the door Jamie expected something big, but nothing was changed. She gave Zuko a confused look. He just smiled and led her over to the bed.

"Sit down," Zuko said. Jamie did as she was told and Zuko kissed her forehead and walked over to his dresser. He opened up a drawer. He pulled out a box from under his clothes. He brought it over with him over to the bed. He sat down next to Jamie and sighed. "I've been waiting a long time to give you this. Once when my mother took me to the market place we stopped outside a jewelry tent. There was a lady with a table sitting outside the tent. My mother wanted to buy a necklace for Azula for her birthday. While my mother was looking at necklaces, I saw a bracelet. I picked it up and looked at it. I thought it was the most beautiful thing in the world and I thought of you." Jamie blushed as Zuko pulled out the bracelet. "My mother and the lady came over, 'That's a charm bracelet, you add charms around it to represent things in your life or someone else's life. It can be a great gift to give to someone that you have been through a lot with.' The lady told me. I asked my mother if I could get it and she asked me who I was going to give it to. I told her I was going to save it for someone who's worth sharing my life with."

Zuko pulled out the charm bracelet and showed it to Jamie. It was a gold chain with six gold charms. "The two knifes stuck together represents the day we met. The Fire Nation insignia represents where we live now, or use to live I guess. The Water Tribe insignia represents where you came from. The heart represents our friendship. The lightning bolt represents our banishment. And, the anchor represents us falling off the boat." Jamie looked at each charm looking at every single detail while rubbing her thumb on them.

"Zuko, I don't know what to say. This is the best gift I have ever received. Thank you so much." Jamie reached over and gave Zuko a hug around his neck.

He smiled, "The day isn't over yet." He then took the charm bracelet from Jamie and clasped it around her wrist. "It looks so beautiful on you."

Then all of a sudden the door opened and two guards stepped into the room. "Prince Zuko, everything is ready."

"Thank you, you may leave now." Zuko said taking Jamie's hand in his and standing up. "Come on I have another surprise for you." Jamie stood up and held on tightly to Zuko's hand as he led her down the stairs and out on to the main deck. It was just past dark as they stepped onto the deck. Jamie gasped at the sight before her.

There were hundreds, no thousands of candles that scattered the deck that were lit. There was one path that led to the bow of the boat where a table and two chairs sat. To surprise Jamie even more Zuko picked her up bridal style and carried her over to the table. This made Jamie laugh and when Zuko sat her back down on the deck; she had to hang on to Zuko for a while longer because she was laughing so hard.

"Zuko, this is so beautiful. You didn't have to do this for me." Jamie said as she sat down in a chair.

"Oh, yes I did have to do this for you." Zuko said as he took the chair across from Jamie.

"How long have you been planning this?" Jamie said examining the glass that had a liquid in it that she thought was wine.

"For a while now, about a year. I thought you might like something nice for your sixteenth birthday." Zuko said with a smirk.

"You're up to something and I want to know what." Jamie said glaring at Zuko. Zuko just shrugged and rang a bell. Then some crew members came out with some trays. They placed one tray in front of Jamie and one in front of Zuko.

"My favorite! Roast pigeon and dragon fruit!" Jamie explained picking up her chopsticks to start eating.

"Try the wine."

Jamie eyed Zuko as she picked up her glass and took a sip of the wine. Her eyes widened. She hasn't had wine since she turned ten. And it was her favorite kind too. "Black cherry. How did you know?"

"You told me a while back. I wrote it down so I would never forget." Zuko smiled as he took a sip of the wine and picked up his chopsticks to start eating. "Eat, it's delicious and hurry up I have more surprises for you."

Jamie's eyes widened again but she didn't ask any questions. She just picked up her chopsticks and started to eat her roast pigeon and dragon fruit. When Jamie finished eating she and Zuko stood up. Zuko picked her up again and made his way to the stern of the boat. When they got there, there was a blanket spread out across the deck and a wine bottle and two glasses sitting next to the blanket. There were still candles but not as many.

Zuko laid down on the blanket and Jamie laid next to him. Zuko wrapped an arm around Jamie's shoulder. They looked up to the stars and pointed out shapes the stars made. Every once in a while they would point out a shooting star.

Zuko kissed Jamie's forehead to get her attention. She looked over at him and smiled. Zuko frowned and sat up. "What's wrong?" Jamie asked him.

"Captain Jee told me that you didn't sleep well after I left. Did you have a nightmare?"

Jamie sat up and faced Zuko. "Yes, I had a nightmare. It's just been so long since I've had one that I didn't think it was necessary to tell you. It wasn't bad it was just about what I remembered from my childhood before I came to the Fire Nation."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Zuko said placing a hand on Jamie's cheek. Jamie shook her head. "Okay, would you like some wine?"

Jamie laughed and nodded. "I totally forgot that we even had wine out here." Zuko smiled and poured the red liquid into the two glasses.

He handed Jamie a glass and took a sip of his own before speaking again. "Jamie, I have to ask you something." Jamie nodded and sat her glass down. "Um, well we have been friends for a while now. And, I know we have grown really close." Zuko fiddled with his glass trying to find the right words. "I care about you more than anything and I know you feel the same way about me."

"I do Zuko, but what are you trying to ask me?" Jamie said with a confused look.

"I want to be more than just friends Jamie. I love you so much and you're now at marrying age and I don't want to see you with anyone else." Zuko looked at Jamie and she looked like she was going to cry. "Jamie, I just want you to know that the moment I fell in love with you was when you stood up to my father for me, even though you knew you were going to get hurt. I love how brave you are and can be. I know that you don't want to be the damsel in distress because you think that will change how I feel about you. But, I love you and I want to protect you."

"Zuko, I love you too. I've always have. I have been waiting for you to feel the same way all this time."

"Wait, what do you mean that you have always loved me?"

"I fell in love with you from the moment you saved me from those two boys."

"For that long?" Jamie nodded. Zuko picked up his glass and finished off his wine. Jamie smiled and crawled into his lap. Zuko wrapped his arms around her waist as she finished off her wine as well.

Zuko laid back down and Jamie straddled him. He placed his hands on her thighs as she placed her hands on his chest and leaned down and kissed him. "Got any more surprises for me?" Jamie asked as she sat up.

"Not particularly." Zuko said as he rubbed his hands up and down her thighs.

"Prince Zuko, Miss. Jamie. I am sorry to interrupt, but we have found the Avatar." Captain Jee told them. "We have set a course for his location."

"Thank you, Captain Jee. I think I'm going to take my lovely new girlfriend to bed. It's getting late." Zuko said standing up and pulling Jamie with him. "Wake me when you get to port." Zuko took Jamie's hand and led her to his room. They both got into their under clothes and crawled into bed. Zuko wrapped an arm around Jamie's waist and planted a kiss on her shoulder. "Good night my lovely James, I love you."

Jamie smiled and closed her eyes. "I love you too my lovely prince. Thank you for tonight."

**A/N: Best Chapter EVER! At first this was going to be a filler chapter but as I started writing it I was like um no it's more than that. Please R&R and tell me what you think! Please follow me on Instagram and Twitter t_pizzle50_gk **

**ASLO: I made a website where I can keep you informed and maybe get a little preview of each chapter so please look it up its: .com**


	5. Chapter 5- Taking the Necklace

**More Than Just Friends-**

**Chapter 5- Taking the necklace**

**Disclaimer: I Don't own ATLA **

"Prince Zuko?" Zuko opened his eyes and saw his uncle looking down at him. Zuko rubbed his eyes and looked at the sleeping Jamie that is laying in his arms.

"Uncle, what time is it?" Zuko said as he laid back down to fall asleep.

"It's late in the afternoon. It's almost supper time! You have been asleep for almost a full day, prince Zuko." Zuko's eyes widened.

"It's been almost a day and no one has waken me? Did we reach port to where the Avatar might be?" Zuko looked down at Jamie and started to shake her awake.

"No, we have to stop at an Fire Nation prisoner ship. They called for an S.O.S. They said that a water tribe girl disguised herself as an earth bender so she could get on the boat and free the earth benders. They say she had help from an air bender. We believe that it's the Avatar."

Zuko nodded, "Thank you uncle. You may go now." As Iroh left as Jamie started to wake up.

"What time is it?" Jamie moaned as she rubbed her eyes. When she looked up at Zuko he had a huge grin on his face. "What are you so happy for?" She giggled.

"Well, I have the most beautiful girl in the world laying in my arms, I had the best sleep I've had in years, and we are on to the Avatar's trail." Jamie grinned and wrapped her arms around Zuko's neck and hugged him.

"Yay! I'm so happy that you found him again."

Zuko pulled away and now had a serious face, "Jamie, I'm not going to let him hurt you like he did last time. You are too important to me and I don't want to lose you. So, I'm asking you to stay on the boat while I go on a Fire Nation prison ship that holds earth benders."

Jamie looked away from Zuko, "Do you not think that I can take care of myself? Zuko, I can take care of myself, and I want to go with you."

"Jamie, you can't. I don't want you to go on another ship full of men that could take advantage of you, or hurt you. If you were taken away from me or hurt in anyway, I would be more than devastated. I know you can take care of yourself and I know you are a strong woman, but please just listen to me for once and stay on this boat." Zuko's eyes pleaded with her. He knows she might disobey him and come to try and find him, but he wants her to listen.

Jamie's anger started to show. She couldn't help it. Like she told the captain, she doesn't want to be seen as weak or helpless, and that's how Zuko is treating her now. "Fine," she said as she crawled over him to get off the bed. "Have it your way, I'll be in my room if you need me." Jamie have Zuko one last look and left the room to go across the hall.

"Urgh!" Zuko growled and punched a fire ball at the wall. "She doesn't understand! I wish she would understand." Zuko sat on his bed thinking.

-In Jamie's room-

"Ugh! He doesn't understand! Why won't he understand?" Jamie whispered with tears rolling off her cheeks as she collapsed to the floor in sobs. "He thinks I'm weak, and helpless." Jamie said to no one in particular.

Jamie put her head in her hands and sobbed even harder when she heard a knock on her door. "Go away!" She yelled through the door. The door opened and Iroh walked in.

"Miss Jasmine? What has you all down and blue?" Iroh asked as he knelt down to sit next to Jamie.

"Zuko... Think I'm... Weak..." She said in between sobs. Iroh put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Now, I'm sure that wasn't his intentions. I see the look in his eyes when he looks at you. Especially when he sees you smile." Jamie looked up at Iroh with red puffy eyes. "I know that you are his world, and if something happened to you he wouldn't be able to live with himself. He came and told me with tears in his eyes that he wouldn't let fall or let me see begging me to come talk to you. But why did you get mad when he asked you to stay on the boat?"

"Because he thinks I'm weak and can't take care of myself. That's why he doesn't want me to come. I know he doesn't want me to get hurt, but I won't." Jamie had more tears roll down her cheeks.

"I think you both are interpreting things wrong. Why don't you two talk about how you feel? Then maybe he will understand why you are so upset. I'll send him in." Iroh got up to leave, but Jamie grabbed his hand and stood up and gave him a hug.

"Thank you Uncle Iroh." Jamie said as she hugged the retired general. When Iroh pulled away he gave her a smile and left the room.

Jamie sat on her bed for a few minutes before she heard a knock at the door. "Who is it?" She called.

"Um... It's me?" She heard Zuko's voice outside her door. She heard the question in his voice when he answered her question. She warily got up off the bed and went to the door and slowly opened it. Zuko saw her red puffy eyes and immediately started to make apologies. "Jamie, I am so sorry. I didn't mean to make you so upset."

Jamie ignored him and turned and sat on her bed as she heard the door close. She looked to the floor as she felt the bed shift as Zuko sat down next to her. "Your uncle told me that he wanted us to talk. So why don't you start?"

Zuko took in a breath and started talking. "I know that you don't want me to see you as weak, but I don't. I don't think you are helpless or weak. I think you are strong and independent and I know you can take care of yourself. But, after what my own father did to you, I haven't forgiven myself. I know you were trying to stand up for me, but I should have told you to stand down." Zuko drew in a breath as he held his tears back. "I thought I lost you when my dad hit you with his lightning. I wish I stepped in front to protect you, to save you. But it was too late and you fell to the ground." Zuko looked over to Jamie who had her head in her hands and her shoulders were shaking. "Jamie, are you okay?"

Zuko placed a hand on her shoulder, but she slapped it away. "I'm fine, keep talking."

Zuko sighed, "I want you to come with me on that prison boat, but I don't want to lose you. I have nightmares at night that you disappear and then I find you again... But you were killed. But the way you died is different in every dream. The one that occurs most is you get shot with lightning and you die instantly because your heart stopped." Zuko finally let the tears roll down his cheeks.

Jamie looked up and saw that Zuko was crying. She hasn't seen him like this since his mother disappeared. "Zu- Zuko? I- I'm an idiot! I'm sorry for acting the way I did." Zuko looked up at her with tears rolling down his cheeks his mouth open to say something but Jamie keeps speaking. "Ever since you saved me from those two boys, I have been scared that you would think of me as weak or helpless, but I've been an idiot all these years, and when you do go on trips without me to look for the avatar I get worried. I am always afraid that you won't come back. That's why I always want to go with you. So I know you are okay. I love you so much Zuko. If anything happened to you I wouldn't be able to live with myself, and I know you feel the same about me. I will stay on this ship until you get back, as long as I get you for the rest of tonight and all of tomorrow."

Zuko smirked and pulled her in for a hug with tears still rolling down his cheeks. Jamie sat on his lap and brushed away the tears with her thumb. Zuko kissed her forehead as she leaned into the crook of his neck and breathed in his sent. "I love you too James. My sweet waterbender."

Zuko pulled Jamie up off his lap and sat her on the bed while leaning down and kissing her on the lips. He turned and walked out the door getting one last look at his girlfriend before he left for the prison ship. "Goodbye my sweet prince... Don't be long," Jamie said once be closed the door.

-About 4 hours after Zuko left-

Zuko quietly opens the door to Jamie's room. When he walked in she was asleep in the same place he left her four hours ago. He walked up to her and knelt down beside the bed and started to run his fingers through her hair. He whispered in Jamie's ear when he saw she was stirring. "Jamie, wake up."

Jamie's eyes slowly opened as she moaned, "Huh, wh-what?" Jamie rubbed her eyes as Zuko smiled.

Zuko picked her up and sat her down in his lap. "Did you have dinner?" Jamie shook her head and shrugged. "Jamie! It's past midnight!" Zuko cried.

"I lose my appetite after I cry..." Zuko's smile faded into a frown. "And I wasn't expecting you to be gone so long."

"I'm sorry... But you wouldn't believe what I found," Zuko said pulling out a blue ribbon with a carved rock kind of pendant.

Jamie gasped and took the necklace from Zuko. "Zuko, do you know what this is?" Zuko shook his head. "It's a betrothal necklace."

Zuko's eyes widen, "Who do you think gave it to the waterbender? I don't think it was her brother, but what about the Avatar?"

"I think so, I mean who else could have given it to her. Wait, is she at marrying age? She looks like she is 14."

Zuko shakes his head. "I have no idea Jamie."

"What do you plan to do with it?" Jamie asked curiously.

"Well I was thinking of using it to get information out of the girl. You know like where the Avatar is." Zuko said as he took the necklace and shrugged. "But I don't know how to find her. I guess like tracking the Avatar. I'm just confusing myself even more than I need to." Zuko said as he yawned.

Jamie giggled, "Maybe it's time for a prince to go to sleep." Jamie said as she laid back down on her bed. Zuko nodded and took off his armor and crawled into Jamie's bed behind her. "I'm sure we can figure it out tomorrow, but for now let's go to sleep. Goodnight Zuko, I love you."

Zuko wrapped his arm around Jamie's waist has he mumbled something that sounded like 'I love you too,' but he was already asleep before Jamie could ask what he said.

**A/N: Sorry I haven't been updating. I like spending my time on instagram more than writing. So if you want follow me prince_zuko_16 I have a couple fanfictions on there too. School is starting up soon and I haven't even done my summer homework yet… better get on that… thank you for reading now click the box that says REVIEW. They are greatly appreciated! **


End file.
